Ask Annoying Naruto People
by DesertsDemon
Summary: kinda ended . . read it if u want
1. Hello People

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Ask Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto**

Gaara: where the hell r we?

Sasuke: idk………I think it's a room with no way out.

Naruto: 'freaks out' AHAHAHAHAH!!!

Gaara: 'hits Naruto on head' man ur annoying. Hn…what's this?? 'picks up letter'

Naruto: 'wining' ow that hurt

Gaara: oh shut up and let me read this

_Hello boys you are locked in a room together until you find me. I can see you all and hear what you all are saying. Now there are three sofas so you're all cozy. You must all answer fan questions that are sent to you. There is no limit. There is only one way to stop and be able to leave and you have to find me. I am through a secret door hidden somewhere here in the room you are all standing in. have fun._

_-Raven-_

Sasuke: great I'm stuck with u losers.

Naruto: hey I am not a loser. I managed to kick Gaara's ass and u couldn't!

Gaara: that was luck……

Naruto: no I wasn't!

Me: hey no fighting! I need u all alive long enough to answer questions!

Sasuke: ok but where r u and how can u see us and talk to us?

Me: cameras and a loud speaker……

Gaara: what r we going to eat?

Me: I knew someone was going to ask that. What did u all think I was going to let u starve to death?

Gaara: maybe them…

Me: no food will be there at needed times.

Naruto: so how long r we here?

Me: until u find where I am hiding. Good luck and good bye for now

Naruto: no wait. Crap she's gone. Now what?

Sasuke: I guess wait for letters and look for the door.

-In the room with me-

Hey it's me Raven. Send me ur questions and I will give these guys hint to finding the door. U can ask them anything u want. Make them do whatever. Have fun


	2. It Starts

**Disclamer: I do not own anything but me.**

Me: hello boys how did u sleep?

Sasuke: could have been better.

Naruto: same.

Gaara: ……don't sleep.

Me: I know the question was not for u. any way we have a dare for u guys.

Naruto: from who?

Me: **mangafreak1310**. he/she wants u to hug each other.

All but Gaara: HELL NO!!!

Me: sorry but u have to or I wont give u a hint to find me.

Sasuke and Naruto: fine...

-Sasuke and Naruto both look at Gaara-

Naruto: -smiles evilly-

Sasuke: -look at Gaara-

Gaara: Oo hell no….. -starts to back away-

-Naruto and Sasuke both hug Gaara and each other-

me: roflao (rolling on floor laughing ass off)

Gaara: no funny…..

me: yes it is! -takes picture-

Gaara: no its not now both of u... GET THE FUCK OFF ME NOW!!

Sasuke and Naruto: Oo

me: -still laughing-

-they let go-

Sasuke: -picks up letter-

_**From: ItachiUchiha17 **_

_Sasuke could you leave Itachi alone? He's the better Uchiha in the first place. And please admit that you're gay because if you weren't you wouldn't have went with Orochimaru (who happens to be a pedophile and Itachi is much strong than him so great there move there) _

Gaara how does it feel to be kazekage? Can you do a better job that your dad did? And if you had to be pick your favorite yaoi pairing what would it be?

last but not least Naruto is Sakura really that great? She keeps hitting you like you some kind of b when there are some people like, I don't know Hinata, who would be kind and gentle to you and realize how great you are.

Sasuke: PPL I AM NOT GAY!!!

Gaara: yes u r……

Naruto : atmit it.

me: we all know...

Sasuke: no i am not….

Gaara: say it or I will kill u with my bare hands.

Sasuke: Oo...fine……………..I am GAY. Happy now?

Me: yes

Sasuke: who asked u? Anyway, no I will never leave Itachi alone. He killed my family. Gaara go.

Gaara: well I get to do whatever I want but there is too much paperwork. Yes I can do a hell of a lot better then the asshole I call father. My favorite yaio pairing is……………. sasukeXorachmaru.

me: why?

Gaara: because... i do. Naruto go.

Naruto: …………….. idk. Sakura is great. Hinata is...well...weird. -starts to think-

me: Naruto carful not to hurt ur self.

Sasuke: Naruto is to much of a baka to know that Hinata likes him.

Gaara: ok... -pick up next letter-

_**From: music-is-luv  
**Okay. I got one for Gaara! Why are you so obviously trying to get with Naruto? He so obviously belongs to Sasuke! And You so obviously belong to Lee so...Oh! And can we do dares? -cackles evilly-_

Gaara: I don't think I like that chuckle... I am not trying to get with anyone. I am straight un like Sasuke.

me: Gaara u do know u have been pair with every boy. mostly Lee. right?

Gaara: Oo -shocked-

Naruto: I am straight too.

Sasuke: -move closer to Naruto- no ur not. –kiss Naruto on cheek-

Gaara: ignoring what u just said Ravan……… I would not get with Lee. I would rather die.

Naruto: -start kissing Sasuke-

Gaara: ew...

Me: HEY can u guys stop making out before u make me and Gaara vomit?!?

Sasuke: -pull away- fine. –sit in Naruto's lap-

Me: ur clue is to find a switch.

Gaara: that's all?

Me: for now. Cya.

**-In room with me-**

Hey its me again. I need more questions for these guys!!! come on!!! plz...

(A/N: sorry it was short.)


	3. More Crazyness

**Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto, Sasuke or Gaara -cry- I do own me and Kate owns herself.

**-In the room with me-**

Hello people. Thank you all so much for the letters. This is going to be fun. We have a new boy to add to the room. It's Neji. This was a request by **Teioke Sheay**. I am also asking for a name for the room the bys are in. anyway, with that all aside shall we see how the boy are doing today?

**-With Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto and now Neji-**

Me: hello good morning. How are all of you?

Gaara: annoyed….

Naruto: happy.

Sasuke: feeling ok.

Neji: where the hell am I?

Me: a room smart one….

Neji: yes I can see that but where is this room?

Me: somewhere………..

Neji: not helping.

Me: I know. We have that dare from **music-is-luv**.

Gaara: the one who had that evil laugh?

Naruto: I'm scared –snuggles with Sasuke-

Me: ok……..um…….. She asks (1) Gaara to strip (2) Sasuke to have phone sex with Orochmaru (3) Naruto to squeeze every female ninja in the village's ass. She also said she will give 40 gin to whoever doesn't get raped or beaten up.

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke: OO

Neji: -faints-

Sasuke: ph-ph-phone sex with OROCHMARU!!!!

Naruto: yay I can grab girl's asses

Gaara: s-s-s-s-s-s-s-strip……….

-Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Anko and Tsunade pops in blind folded-

Naruto: -grabs every ones (girl) ass-

-All girls beat him up and disappear-

Me: that had to hurt……..Sasuke your turn.

-Phone shows up next to him-

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

Sasuke: -picks up phone- h-h-hello.

Orochmaru: Hello sexy.

_**SORRY BUT I AM NOT PUTTING ON THE WHOLE PHONE CONVERSATION. **_

**-few mins later-**

_**NOW I THINK IT'S DONE.**_

Sasuke: -twich- G-G-G-Gaara you go.

Gaara: hell no!!!!!!

Me: Hell yes. Look there is no way that you can get raped. Sasuke and Naruto are together. And they won't touch you.

Gaara: -sigh- fine…. -strips down to his underwear-

Random Gaara Fangirl: -pops in grabs Gaara and takes him to another room and rapes him-

**FEW MINS LATER**

-they come out and the random Gaara fangirl leaves-

Gaara: Raven……

Me: yes?

Gaara: you are so dead when I find you

Me: ok…………um……..Sasuke gets the 40 gin.Heres another letter

_**mangafreak1310**_

_**  
Gaara, you defiantly need glasses because you and lee DO belong together! **_

Saskue...why r u such a boob?

Naruto. How do u feel knowing that u have broken Hinata's heart ,leaving her feeling like u kicked her in the dust and forgot about her just because of some insignificant jerk named sasGAY...just asking...

Naruto: you make me sound like a mean person……… I'm sorry Hinata……. -cry-

Sasuke: oh get over it. You belong to me now and PEOPLE STOP CALLING ME SASGAY!! Its annoying.

Gaara: hey Sasgay will you stop? You two are making me sick.

Neji: -wakes up- Gaara why are you in your under where?

Gaara: a dare but a vary evil person………. Who I am going to kill after I get out of here.

Me: **musicisluv** if you are reading this RUN AND HIDE!!!

Gaara: Raven...

Me: yes...

Gaara: you're just as dead as her.

Me: if you can find me. You have another letter.

**_xXaKuMaSaNXx o this one is 4 Naruto, Naruto are u gay?_**

Naruto: yes……….I do love Sasuke.

Gaara: well that was a pointless question……..

Me: heres another letter

_**ItachiUchiha17 **_

**_  
Yay yaio-ness! But with Sasuke and Naruto? Come on. Gaara and Naruto relate so much better but that's not what I'm here for. Gaara do you have a favorite food? Sasuke since we know your gay why don't let your fangirls (mainly Sakura and Ino) in on the secret? Its so sad(its actually kinda funny)how they are in love with you and you constantly rebuff them. Last but not least do any of you have proof that Neji is a slut?_**

Neji: I AM NOT A SLUT!!!

Gaara: yes you are.

Neji: prove it.

Gaara: Temari is friends with Tenten and she said you two slept together.

Naruto: OMG……. You are a SLUT!!

Sasuke: ok to answer your question about Neji. He is a slut and for me. I don't tell my fangirls because the same thing will happen to me that happened to Gaara with his dare…………

Gaara: My favorite food is Ground liver and salted tongue

Me: ew…………..

Naruto: OO

Sasuke: gross………….

Neji: OO you have weird tastes...

Gaara: so…… -Picks up another letter-

**_PeacefulWarrior82 _**

My question is for both Naruto and Sasuke. A lot of people have compared you two and your rivalry to that of Goku and Vegeta. They even think that you two actually are a lot like them which kind of makes sense, I mean Naruto resembles a super sayan Goku. Sasuke you have a dark demeanor like Vegeta has. What are your thoughts on this? Are you the Goku and Vegeta for the next Generation?  
Second question is for Gaara. I know I'm risking spoilers here, but what are your thoughts about Matsuri? She seems to admire you and she does look a bit like your mother. Any comments or confessions of love you'd like to make?

Naruto: who is Goku???

Sasuke: the name Vageta sound wrong and dirty……

Gaara: why do you all think I like my student???

Me: well do you?

Gaara: SHE'S MY STUDENT!!!!

Me: ok…..ok……don't get so worked up. Man…..

Naruto: I'm hungry……….

Me: ok….hn…

Sasuke: what's wrong?

Me: something………

**_Dear Gaara:  
You're hott. Will u marry me?!  
Love randomspazchic_**

Gaara: ……………………no

Me: your nice.

Gaara: read the next letter.

Me: fine…….

_**Hoko**_

**_Gaara, if you had to be paired in a yaoi pairing who would you ask to be paired with? Oh, and by the way, you're awesome. _**

Sasuke, why are you so friggin emo? (Okay I know the answer) and narcissistic?

Naruto, what is so good about the color orange? The color red is obviously much better.

Neji: has everyone forgotten about me????

Me: these letters were brought in before you got here.

Neji: oh…..

Sasuke: people I am gay and emo. GET USE TO IT!

Naruto: my favorite color is orange.

Sasuke: yeah and you look sexy in it. –kiss Naruto-

-Naruto and Sasuke start a fake out make out-

Gaara: ok my favorite yaoi pairing with me is……………….gaaraXsakura.

Me: You like Sakura?

Gaara: ………. Next question.

Me: ok

_**Nikki**_

**_Hey! this is for Gaara! who rox! _**

ok, Gaara:  
I made up this girl for you. her name is Risa and she is ur age and she has long light brown hair and brown eyes and she's EXTREMLY beautiful and nice and u guys would go great 2gether! anyways, my REAL question is... WHY THE HELL DO PEOPLE PAIR U UP WITH LEE?! HE'S A FREAKING ASPARAGUS IN SPANDEX! FREAKING SPANDEX I SAY!  
also, Sasuke and Naruto, I think u guys are such a CUTE couple! stay strong u guys!

Gaara: finally!!!! Someone who aggress with me!

-Sasuke and Naruto continue with what they were doing-

me: OO ok………… next

_**Teioke Sheay **_

**_  
Okay.. I got a few questions and requests.. _**

First, Gaara why do you have mental problems? I mean we all know your life story and stuff but still? I mean Naruto didn't turn out half as bad as you- ok.. maybe Naruto does have some issues. Question 2. Gaara do you like teddies? The reason I ask is because everyone thinks you look like an angry panda. ( a cute angry panda, of course, until you go all evil Shukaku demon on their asses.)

Next is Naruto. How many flavors of ramen are there? I just thought maybe you would know seeing as you eat it all the time.

Last, Sasuke. I don't have any questions for you, you stupid bastard. You can go to hell for all I care. But since Naruto 'likes' you I won't wish it upon you.

Before I go I have 5 requests:

1) Naruto get's 2 bowls of Miso Ramen.  
2) Gaara get's a panda teddy. (from me TS)  
3) Sasuke get's his couch taken away for seducing Naruto into being gay with him.  
4) Sorry for this Gaara but I want you to sing a song with Naruto. While Sasuke get's to dance.  
5) I would like to call Neji into the 'box' thing whatever their in, with them...hehe...

(PS: Naruto don't let Sasuke touch you. Sasuke touch Naruto and I will personally beat the shit out'a you.)

Neji: this was her fault!!!!!

Me: pretty much yes.

Gaara: my sister is making me go see a therapist every week. I want to kill him. No I do not like teddies. I do not look like a angry panda…..

Kate: PANDA BOY!!!

Me: Kate how did u get here?

Kate: I don't know. I saw this door and walked in.

Gaara: not panda.

Me: ok how about angry panda boy?

Gaara: no………

Kate: Raven can I hug panda boy?

Gaara: not panda boy!!!

Me: later. But first we have requests to fill. Naruto get ramen.

Kate: panda boy gets a panda teddy.

Me: Neji is already here.

Kate: Sasuke gets his sofa taken.

Sasuke: why?

Me: for making Naruto gay.

Sasuke: not fair.

Kate: Sasuke I think you should get away from Naruto.

Naruto: why should he?

Me: she will beat the shit out of him.

Naruto and Sasuke: -back away from each other-

Naruto: -sees ramen and eats it- Miso Ramon! My Favorite!!

Kate: oh there are dares here too.

Me: oh……. Gaara you and Naruto have to sing.

Kate: Sasuke you have to dance.

Neji: I have to watch right?

Me: yup

Kate: -plays Best Friend by Toy Box-

Me: you really like that song?

Kate: yup

-Gaara and Naruto sing and Sasuke dances vary badly-

Gaara: I hate you all…….

Kate: -cry- last question for today -cry-

_**MiraiTrunksLove**_

**_Hello GAARA! You ARE TO MARRY ME OR ELSE YOUR TEDDY BEAR GETS IT! holds up Gaara's teddy bear lol_**

Gaara: NO!!! NOT MR. FLUFFY KINS!!!!

Me, Kate, Naruto, Neji and Sasuke: OO... start to roflao XD

**(A/N: I think we will end it there. Neji is now here to be torchered and Kate, my friend, will do anything to Gaara. Please give me oppitons to name the room. Keep giving me questions so the madness can continue. Thnax for reading. Till next chapter…..)**


	4. More Fun XD

Gaara: MR. FLUFFY KINS!!!!!

All but Gaara: lmao XD

Gaara: WHAT!?!?! I CARE ABOUT HIM!!

Kate: panda boy woves his wittle teddy bear. Aw how cute

Itachi: why did u name it that??

Gaara: I was three…… -cuddles with teddy **Teioke Sheay** gave him-

Sasuke: Itachi I will KILL U!!! –attacks Itachi-

Itachi: -beats up Sasuke-

Kakashi: can we have another letter?

Lee: yes let us here another youthful letter! YASH!

Me: ok but cut the youthful crap……

**_Teioke Sheay  
------------------- _**

( First, I think you should call the room -THE EMO JAIL HOUSE- where anything is everything... since theres nothing.. )  
Neji I hope you liked me bringing you into that sick world.. you deserve it.  
Naruto how's the ramen also has Sasuke touched you? Sasuke for all your worth - which is absoultely nothing - stay away from him or the last thing you'll feel is my foot up your ass.  
Gaara what's up... nothing I presume since your stuck in that hell hole.. Haha!.. nice song (not really) Sasuke you sucked as usual. Do you like your teddy?..well..we'll see how much he means to you...  
Neji I want you to steal Gaara's teddy and them hold him for ransome.  
Ransome is he has to kiss you to get it back... unless he doesn't want it back...

Sasuke you ... uh.. I don't know what to do to you... how about we force you to kiss a girl? Yeah.. I think .. Sakura will do.. Then Gaara can beat the shit out'a you for me... YESS!! That's an awesome plan! Then Naruto can't blame me for Sasuke's death. Since Gaara likes Sakura right?

An Neji's dream will come true! Neji/Gaara. I don't know about you Gaara but Neji's got it bad for you!! aw... But serioulsy.. no. Don't you touch Gaara (besides the kiss which I will let slide)either or you'll have it comin' like Sasuke. Yes Sasuke. I will get you... eventually.. Naruto I love you - not really - so... I won't do anything to you.. I love Gaara too but I enjoy seeing him suffer..unless he go's out with me.. but oh well. Bye! Hope you like my presents? Hey is it anyones birthday?

Neji: why do u hate me –cry-

Gaara: yes I do and **MiraTrunksLove** I will not marry u. I have a new teddy.

Neji: _so he does like that teddy_ –steals teddy-

Gaara: give it back or die!

Neji: the only way u can get it back is…….is……what is it?

Lee: a kiss from Gaara……

Itachi: ok……

Kate: panda boy has to kiss NEJI!!!

Sasuke: that's just wrong….

Itachi: sasGay u have to kiss Sakura…

Naruto: I think her birthday is on march 28 right??

Me: yup. And ur bustard of a father, Gaara. I will get her in here after Gaara kisses Neji.

Gaara: before I do….i would like to say….all of u people who sent us questions are all dead when I get out of here. –sigh- -walks up and kisses Neji-

Neji: -in shock-

Gaara: -takes back teddy and sits on sofa- my teddy…..

Sasuke: great my turn…..

-Sakura pops in-

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN!! –hugs him-

Sasuke: -sighs- -looks at Sakura and kisses her-

Sakura: -faints and pops out-

Sasuke: yuck….

Neji: hey! I had to kiss Gaara! He teasts like blood and sand!!

Me: and u have a problem with that!

Gaara: ur my fan girl???

Me: yes…….but not as crazy as Kate and some other people I know. Any way next question

_**extraordinary.rocker  
------------------- **_

ok.I don't really like sasuxnaru...to be more truth full I hate it. Can I kill sasuke? Don't do Q's just dares (Gives an evil laugh and stair)

_**gaaraeat your most hated food while juguling **_

nejiare you gay?(only Q's)dress up like naruto

sasukeDIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!

narutodress up like a girl

Also can you put Lee in there to tourcher them?

tiff  
(If garaa threatens me "Oh I'm so scared" sarcasum)

me: yes u can kill Sasuke.

Sasuke: what NO!!

Me: but not now…..Gaara.

Gaara: I cant juggling and I am not eating jelly beans.

Lee: how can u hate the colorfulness of jelly beans??

Gaara: that why I hate them.

Kate: ok. That is a odd answer. So r u going to eat them?

Gaara: it makes me vomit if I do eat them….

Neji: ok. No I am not gay. I like Tenten.

Naruto: u do know u have to dress up as me?

Neji: and u have to dress as a girl.

Me: this is going to be funny.

Itachi: is there a place where they can change so we don't have to watch?

Sasuke: just that room that Gaara got dragged into.

Itachi: what happened in there?

Gaara: u do not want to know.

Itachi: does it have to do with u in ur black and red boxers?

Gaara: yes…..

Kate: lets just say it was a first for him.

Me: that sounds wrong…..

Kakashi: yes it does.

-Naruto and Neji both sigh and go into the room. They come out-

Naruto: why did the outfit have to be pink….

Neji: I look like more of a freak then Gaara…..

Lee: Gaara-kun is not a freak!!!

Gaara: Oo

Me: well that answered a lot……

Kate: TURTLE BOY IS GAY!!

Itachi: turtle boy??

Me: we have weird animal nicknames for almost for all of u.

Kakashi: u two must have a lot of time on ur hands.

Itachi: what did u call me?

Me: weasel man…..

Sasuke: lmao XD

Kate: anyway next question:

_**arion360  
-------------------  
Oh I request for Kakashi to be here too?  
A question for Neji, Do you like Tenten? -awaits answer with kunai in hands...- XD  
Oh yeah, if Kakashi ends up in here... I dare him to spend... oh... a length of time (say.. about a week) without reading his perverted book or any perverted books (aka Icha Icha Paradise)  
Cheerios**_

Kakashi: so **arion360** wanted me here? –read book-

Me: yup and Kakashi u can read ur weird perverted books for a week.

Kakashi: -twich- WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? –has mental break down while Sasuke takes his books-

Sasuke: go Neji.

Neji: from the kunai in front of me. my guess is ur my fan girl.

Me: seems that way.

Neji: yes I do like Tenten. Next question:

Me: before we do I have a dare for Gaara.

Gaara: I am not going to like this am I?

Me: nope. I dare u to say 'in my pants' at the end of everything u say until I get sick of hearing it.

Gaara: no….

Kate: don't make hug u.

Gaara: no……in my pants….

Lee: -lol-

Neji: -lol-

Kate: -lol-

Itachi: -lol-

Naruto: -lol-

Gaara: NOT FUNNY, in my pants...

Me: yes it is. Now next question.

Kate: **mangafreak1310** want all of u to tell ur deepest darkest secrets.

All but Gaara: NO!

Me: u have to.

Naruto: what will u do if we don't?

Kate: I will hug all of u and call u by ur animal names.

Naruto: ok. Fine. I will go first. Um…………..I have a demon fox sealed in me.

All but me and Kate: Oo

Itachi: my turn. I want to get this over with. –sigh- I am not as sexy as Sasuke.

Lee: oh! me me me me me me me me me me me!!!!

Me: ok lee...

Lee: I love Gaara-kun –hug Gaara-

Me and Kate: HEY!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!!!

Lee: -hides in corner-

Sasuke: my secret is…………this is not my real hair color.

Itachi: its true. His real color is pink.

Kakashi: I have bad teeth under my masks.

Kate: ew…..

Neji: I use my Byakugan to look in the girl's locker room sometimes.

Naruto: I am staying away from u. Gaara ur the last to go.

Gaara: ……………….

Me: I don't think he has any secrets.

Kakashi: ya ur right. We already know about his teddy.

Gaara: I sometimes have visions of me in sexy no jutsu form……in my pants.

All: Oo

Gaara: next question in my pants.

**_Kate  
-------------------  
k this is for naruto. why do u hate the color green...its so aswume.  
sasGAY what convinced u to be gay?  
kakashi i have a dare for u...take off ur mask...now!  
i have another dare...for gaara and lee...hug then make-out  
neji u SLUT! no dare for u!  
oh and naruto...STAY AWAY FROM SASGAY...ur to good for him._**

Kate: oh that's mine! Now answer!

Naruto: green makes me look fat.

Sasuke: Sakura is the reason.

Kakashi: -takes off mask-

Me: he has bad teeth.

Kakashi: -puts back on-

Neji: I AM NOT A SLUT!!!

Kate: yes u r.

Me: Neji don't even argue with her.

Lee: YAY!! –hug Gaara-

Gaara: -death glare and trys to get him off-

Lee: YAY! –trys to make out with Gaara-

Kate: -enters room- -hits lee with hammer and comes back to me-

Me: happy?

Kate: yes.

Gaara: thank you kate in my pants.

Kate: as weird as that sounded ur welcome.

Itachi: next question please.

**_From: Untamed Dragon  
-------------------  
Gaara: I need advice! I have this damned 3 headed dragon living in me and you give tips on how to use its abilities like channeling sunlight and/or transforming into it WITHOUT losing my conscience?_**

Gaara: all demons work differently. Try to talk to it or something. Sakaku and me well we were almost the same. So try that………………………………in my pants………..I hate u Raven. In my pants.

Lee: the next youthful question please!!!

_**sora  
-------------------  
for sasuke since your gay i want you to make out with neji (naruto you don't have to look)  
for gaara I LUV U !  
for naruto make out with hinata NOW!! the poor things heart broken  
and yeah neji why did you grow your hair long?**_

Sasuke: not if Naruto's life depended on it.

Itachi: I does. –holds up Naruto-

Naruto: help….

Neji: no….

-Hinata pops in and beats up Itachi-

Naruto: H-H-Hinata?!?!?

Hinata: Naruto-kun…i-i-i-i-i love you!

Naruto: -takes Hinata in other room-

(A/N: use ur imagination u perverted people!)

Neji: ok……my hair is long b/c my dad had it long and well I don't want to cut it.

Itachi: next…..

_**ItachiUchiha17  
-------------------  
You brought in Neji! I love Neji! Yeah Neji! Getting past my fangirls-ness, Neji, now that you are done hating the main branch of your clan what are you going to do with your life? Do you think that you should be with Tenten or someone else? Naruto why are you in love with that emo chicken-haired wuss? And Gaara who do you think would be the best person for Lee if you are not going to be with him?**_

Neji: I am going out with Tenten.

Sasuke: Naruto is busy. He wont be back till next chapter. I AM NOT A CHICKEN-HAIRED WUSS!!!!

Gaara: -sigh- yes u are and now stfu! Person for lee……um……….his teacher or someone like him.

Me: are u forgetting something?

Gaara: -in my pants.

Lee: ok……um…..next…..

_**sasuke you could drop dead for all i care...but gaara/neji I AM YOUR FANGIRL FOR LIFE! and naruto...your cool! **_

sasgay i hope you die...

from -itachi's sharingon lover

all but sasuke: ok…….thanks

sasuke: why do u hate me?!?!?!?!

neji: next……….

_**Hi! -waves- I like this story. :3 **_

1. Kakashi are you and Iruka going out?  
2. Lee did you steal Gaara's eyebrows?  
3. Gaara did you know that you are so awesome? You deserve a cookie -gives cookie-  
4. Sasgay I hate you for turning Naruto gay and being a stupid emo CHICKEN BUTT HEAD. Did you know your hair looks like a chicken's butt?  
5. Naruto...I am very very very dissapointed in you for turning gay. You have broken poor Hinata's heart. DO YOU HATE HER? IF SO I WILL KILL YOU!  
6. Neji you are full of awesomeness...but are you a ballerina? Cuz when I saw you do that weird spinny attack you looked like a ballerina. Just in case, I DARE NEJI TO WEAR A BALLERINA TUTU AND DANCE LIKE A BALLERINA FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!

YOU ALL DESERVE WAFFLES! -gives waffles to all except Sasgay-

Bella-QueenOfTehWaffles

Me: -waves back- thanx

Kakashi: no…….friend.

Lee: no. why do u think I stole his eyebrow?

Itachi: they r freakishly big.

Gaara: I was born with out them in my pants. –eats cookie-

Sasuke: yes now I do.

Me: Naruto and Hinata will be back.

Kate: in the next chappie.

Neji: -now in tutu- I hate u.

Itachi: thanx for the waffles.

All: -eat waffles-

Sasuke: I want waffles. –crys-

Kate: ur not special enough!

Me: u had coffee didn't u?

Kate: maybe…………..next!

_**Krisse **_

_**-------------------  
Ok... i read this other fanfic where gaara said that nobody loved him so... GAARA DON'T WORRY I LOVE YOU! Not in some freakish fangirlish (are those words?) way. You are just too cute.. Now.. SASUKE GET THE HELL AWAY FROM NARUTO! And how do you get your hair like that? Neji... Do you love Tenten? Or Hinata? And what is it with you and destiny/fate? Then, last, but not least, NARUTO! What exactly do you see/did you see in Sakura? She's annoying. shivers  
Then some dares/requests(did I spell that right?)  
1)Sasuke gets at least a chair..  
2)Gaara gets... photos of his beloved Sakura! And a cookie. Or apple. Which one do you like more?  
3)Neji gets... oh well  
4)Naruto gets RAMEN! 3 bowls of pork ramen to be exact.  
**_

Gaara: -smiles and now feels loved- -eats other cookie-

Neji: Hinata is my cousin!!!!

Sasuke: yay…………a chair…..

Kakashi: next before this get weird.

**_siverrain  
-------------------  
XD awesome idea. Um..lesse here-I'm sure to come up with something... oh-kay! _**

To Neji: Do you wear a thong?--Just asking because I have this lemon scene with you and Shika-kun and...well...yeah. SO!

I have a random request. Just so we can be clear on this. Gaara, I love you so very much.(almost as much as Neji)dramatic pause So I want you to hug little Matsuri-chan there. You know-for picture's sake.

To Naruto, Sasuke, Neji-I've seen threesome's of you guys alot on AFF and I must admit I don't mind Naruto and Neji together with someone other than Sasuke. Sasuke-I don't hate you. I just...don't think you're good enough for either of them. :p But then...Neji is almost too good for anyone. Much love Neji. Much love...

Neji: no………………boxers.

-Matsuri pops in-

Gaara: -walks over and hugs her-

Matsuri????

Me: a dare.

Matsuri: oh…ok. Thank you kazekage-sama.

Gaara: -bows-

-Matsuri leaves-

Sasuke and Neji: next….

_**Teioke Sheay  
-------------------  
I was reading the reviews...know just to see what people were say'in about the story.. I was very dissapointed in some of you reviewers . So I have a few things to say... **_

1) Sasuke is a emo-bastard with a cockatoo haircut..( A 'cockatoo' , if that's how you spell it, is a bird) .. (he most definitely has a bird of some kinds haircut)... that needs to pick up his sorry ass and get the hell away from Naruto.. And like I said in my last review 'If you touch Naruto the last thing you'll feel is my foot up your ass' well i got news for ya, I totally ment it, Sasuke.

Not that i'm agaist Sasu/Naru fics... I read quite a few.. but that's not the point, Sasuke needs to die.. and I'll leave it at that...

2) Gaara is a hott, cute, panda boy - espicially when he's angry - and has a tatoo that says 'love' on his forehead, wow... what a guy.. and he's just so... cool.. and..and..kicks major ass!

3)Naruto is attracted to girls.. whether he likes it or not because I SAID SO ! You hear me Naruto - you like girls!! Now repeat after me.. I like- no love girls.. I love girls...

Also he likes Miso Ramen.. that's his fav.. how do I know? .. let's just say I know a guy, who know's a guy, who know's a hobo, who know's Tom Cruise, who's know's Masashi K. ( the person who created NARUTO .. I think..)

4) Neji's an ass-ballerina ( thanks who ever said that.. I knew I was missing something..) , who needs to stop being a pansy-fuck about destiny and the whole "I can't help I think my cousin Hinata's hott !" Bullcrap! You are BYE-Sxeual ! ex...xe... hm.. perhaps I spelled it wrong? Nahh.. AND! It doesn't help you think Gaara's hott too! Course I can see why, but dude? You need to die more than that asshole, Sasgay, that's what everyone calls him right? yeah.. SAS-GAY.. I like it.. Sasgay. Whatever. Neji you basicly suck.

5) Kakashi since you will be added for the story I figured why not threaten you too... And I know you are reading that little dirty orange book of yours.. so if you don't put it away while I'm talking I'll shove it up where the sun don't shine and it won't be coming back any time soon.. I garentee! Now you have issues too. Take off the dam mask! We know your life story, or at least I do, but who the flip cares? Now if you have any deciency ( i'm not a great speller ok), which I highly doubt cause' it was probaly lost when you layed eyes on 'that book' , and reveil to us your identity. Also at least acknowlegde Gai? Tell him to F-off or something that would be funny- ok i'm not helping...

6) Gai and Lee... get a new wardrobe.. now. And stop with the whole youth crap, take a new approach on life how about  
'live life to the fullest and regret nothing' that's my ma-doe (again not a great speller so sound it out!)(and I know Gai isn't in there...yet)

7) Hm... what ev, now i am again stating what I think the room should be called because I don't think you cared the last time, for obvious reasons.. I know.. I know... But I think it should be called THE EMO JAIL HOUSE but... Kakashi, and lee aren't very emo so ... I don't know.

8) Who the fuck said we should give him a chair? what's his emo? Um.. Sasgay,Sasuke? Yeah I think that was it. No wait... it's coming to me, oh yeah, stupid ashole bastard pansy-fuck- I'm king of the world - itachi is my love interest I'm an avenger and can't be with 'anyone' because of it fuck'in retarded dumbass bitch, etc... He does't deserve a chair. What are your thought's on that compliment Sasgay? And yes, I was being polite that time.

9) Ok.. lets see.. Kakashi is totally gay, What's his emo uses tons of hair gel, Naruto IS NOT GAY! Though I do not think 'poor Hinata' is his type, Kiba oh he came up becuase he's totally awesome and not many know this but he's a bit emo too, just thought I ought' to let you know that..

10) If any of you losers and Gaara and Naruto have any thing to say to me then go right ahead. Say it straight to my face! Also if I didn't make fun of you yet... I will... and if it already seems I tortured you enough ... I'm probaly not done yet.. so don't count on anything.

( These insults were all aimed at the characters in your 'modified story' and yeah I guess that was a letter to the emo group, I guess it was to see what their response would be...after all it's the truth.

Sorry it's such a long review.. I tend to get carried away.

Me: ok um…..Gaara u can stop saying –in my pants.

Gaara: thanx.

Sasuke: why does everyone hate me and love Gaara or Neji?!?!?!?!?!

Kate: b/c they're sexy and don't have a chicken butt head.

Kakashi: I'm not gay………..

Lee: don't I look cool?

Gaara: no……….

Neji: STOP CALLING ME A BALLERINA!!!!!

Itachi: well in that outfit u do.

Neji: ur mean……

Itachi: I know. Next please.

**_Half Demon Half Angel  
-------------------  
Hm... To, Gaara.  
...I feel I must torture you. Mr. Sandman! Give me a dream! blink. Okay I'm done. anyway... What would you do if I repeatedly poked your forehead until you were insane, and I was immortal so you couldn't kill me?  
To Neji  
...I have to get this out of my system. When are you going to get that tree out of your ass? I mean... come on! your so ... not fun! your a no fun! --;  
Sasuke:  
You're an emo kid. I highly doubt you can beat Itachi, especially since he beat the living shit out of you, and stopped chidori. Not to mention that he scared Orochimaru away from Akatsuki.  
Naruto:  
Your the only one here who I don't think is insane! WAY TO GO NARUTO! _**

To the author:  
...You, my friend, are very, very, awesome.

Gaara: I hate that song…….i would cause u a lot of pain and wait till u give up or cry like a baby.

Lee: that's mean.

Gaara: all I did was answer the question. Neji go.

Neji: I have no tree in my ass.

Itachi: it means ur boring.

Neji: no I am not!!!

Sasuke: I beg to differ.

Neji: oh no one asked u chicken but boy. Go.

Sasuke: u all hate me –cry in emo corner-

Me: yay I am awesome!

Kakashi: oh shut up and read the next letter.

_**Naruto12123  
-------------------  
deserts demon u r doing a great job with this fanfic and...i cant come up with any name for the room however room of torment sounds good.i got a couple of questions.1 for lee. why do u look exactly like gai sensei? another for lee why are u so emotional about gai sensei and vice versa? i mean people are going to think that you two are gay with each other. a dare for lee. i dare u to shave your eyebrows off and glue them on gaara's face.a question for kakashi. y do u like reading make out paradise? ur gonna wind up like ebisu and jiraiya.another question for kakashi. y dont u want people seeing your face uder that mask? a dare for kakashi.i dare u to burn all your make out paradise books at once. i'm evil;)a question for neji. y do u hate hinata so much? because i remember back when she turned 3 u thought she was cute roflmao.a dare for neji i dare u to lets see whats evil hm...oh...heheheh i know.. i dare u to strip down to the same state as gaara and dance with him 2 a britney  
spears song lolololololololol. i doubt he'll do it but i am gonna laugh like hell if he does.another question for neji id love to get this off my mind do u have a crush on tenten? cause i think u do.gaara id like to tell u something i read a halloween fanfic where you come dressed as i giant teddy bear and get really really really really drunk and make sand sculptures of a naked orochimaru. thats funny as hell and disturbing as hell at the same time. a dare for u too heheh u aint gettin off scot free.i dare u to make a sand sculpture of tsundae naked and for her to see it i'll give u 100$ if u dont get hit.heheheheh. a question for sasuke or sasGAY as ive heard 2 girls (one pretends to be ino and one pretends to be sakura are forcing me to do this) if u had to choose which would it be sakura or ino? a dare for u too whichever one u choose u have to make out with them for as long as they want to the limit of 15 minutes.naruto u are my favorite character of all time! god comes first on  
my list but u are my idol after that.i like orange too my favorite color.(oh and with the pretend sakura and ino thing.. ill give u three guesses to guess which one is naruto. make sure u rub this in everyones faces i'm not gonna give u a dare except this...i dare u to eat as much miso ramen as u want.and yes all of u i do play favorites lol.**_

Neji: Desert's Demon???

Me: my pen name.

Gaara: I like it.

Me: thanx

Lee: I care for him.

Sasuke: they r gay together

Kate: ditto.

Lee: I am not shaving my eyebrows off and putting them on Gaara-kun.

Gaara: for once I agree. And stop calling me that!

Lee: what?

Gaara: 'Gaara-kun'

Lee: no. its youthful!

Itachi: lee ur hopeless. Kakashi ur up.

Kakashi: NOT MY BOOKS!!!

-Sasuke takes all books and puts them in a pile-

Sasuke: Fire style: Fire Ball no Jutsu!

Kakashi: -crying-

Gaara: r we almost done. I want to go to sleep.

Kate: last one.

_**Shino-is-mine  
-------------------  
Gaara- You are so freakin awsome!  
Neji- Your hot  
Sasuke- Get the fuck away from Naruto you Bitch.  
Naruto- DONT BE GAY WITH SASUKE!**_

_**I dare Neji to strip, Gaara to admit he loves his siblings, Sasuke to quit being a gay rape artist, and I love you all!! (exept Sasuke)**_

Sasuke: I repeat. Why do u hate me?!?!?!?!

Me: b/c ur annoying.

Neji: no.

Gaara: ur in a tutu. The rest of ur stuff is not here.

Neji: do I have to be naked?

All: NO!

Neji: -strip down to under where- I am cold.

Kate: deal with it.

Gaara: well I am not the only one now.

Me: I will get ur robes for tomorrow.

Neji: what about me?

Me: ur not the kazekage.

Kate: ha……Gaara go.

Gaara: -sigh- I l-l-love my s-sister and b-b-brother. -twich-

Lee: now that was not hard.

Gaara: shut up! –gets bear and falls asleep-

-everyone but me and kate do the same mines the bear-

**-In the Room with Me and Kate-**

Me: thanx for all the questions.

Kate: we still need a name for the room.

Me: there are only two

Kate: "The Emo Jail House" or "Room Of Torment"

Me: if there r any more tell me. I will pick by next chappie.

Kate: CYA NEXT TIME!!!

Everyone in un-named room: STFU!!!

Me: no more coffee for u.


	5. This is Insane!

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything. Kate own her self and I own me.

Kate: HELLO AND WELCOME BACK TO THE UN-NAMED ROOM!

Kakashi: she had coffee didn't she?

Gaara: seems like it.

Me: it was not decaf I can tell u that

All: OMFG!

Kate: COFFEE!! COFFEE!! COFFEE!! COFFEE!! COFFEE!! COFFEE!!

Sasuke: is there letters?

Itachi: Zzzzzz kjahd**mom**dhaihi**dad**hfhri**sasuke**dgufsdg

Lee: -pokes itachi-

Itachi: I'M AWAKE!

Sasuke: dude did u just say my name?

Itachi: ……no letter please.

**mnemosneme******

OK... first.. I don't hate sasuke/sasgay because he's hot and he looks great in any yaoi pairing so...if you were paired with any other male character whom would you choose? kiss him!... just because everybody's treating you wrong i think you deserve a kiss from ino.   
neji: is it true the rumor about you having an affaire with shikamaru? de you like him? have you ever liked him? do you have wet dreams with hinata?  
naru: kiss gaara on the cheek (he'll like it for sure)and kick sakura's ass for once, you're much stronger than her, why do you let her beat you?  
gaara: red and pink don't go well together, forget about sakura and say whom you truly like (you love naruto! admit it!)and you look like a lovely panda! you deserve a hug!  
kakashi: have you ever feel attracted by a man? is it true that you used to "help" kurenai cheating on azuma? (you understand what i mean o- -- just in case you didn't it means if you did anything sexual with her while she was with azuma)  
itachi: why did you let sasuke alive? is it true that you think he's hot? or that you have incestuous thoughts when it comes to him? I dare you to make out with him (sasuke)... muajajajaja!  
lee: I simply love you, you deserve a cookie. but we all know you like neji, stop trying to hide it by saying you like gaara because that's just not true!. if you had to choose between  
-1-wearing something else than your green suit  
or  
-2-being naked, what would you choose? (for 1 gets a new outfit, for 2 strips)  
I think the best name for the room would be F.A.Q. (fags and queers)  
have fun! (i will -evil laugh-)

sasuke: yay someone doesn't hate me!

me: answer the question…

sasuke: naruto baka!

Naruto: what? Who? What's going on?

Me: what we do everyday…..

Naruto: ow

Me: bakamono (stupid one)

Naruto: hey

Kate: COFFEE!!!

Me: ……..neji

Neji: shikamaru is a friend and Hinata is family!!! Y do u people match me with her?!?!?!

Sasuke: almost forgot –french kisses naruto-

Itachi: ….ew….naruto u have a dare.

Naruto: -reads dare- -insert sweet drop here- no only sasuke and i am afraid of sakura. Shes scary when shes mad….-sits on sasuke's lap-

Me: u have to.

Naruto: no not on my life!

Me: if u don't then I will.-pop into room and kiss gaara softly on the cheek-

Gaara: r-r-raven……-blushes bright red-

Lee: that was vary youthful! YOSH!

Me: -pops back in room-

Kate: gaara QUESTION!! –twich-

Kakashi: will she be ok?

Me: yes and gaara go.

Gaara: ……….i like……anyone who is nice. like Raven.

Neji: raven I think gaara likes u.

Gaara: no….i just used her as a example……of how nice she is.

Itachi: she made u get raped……

Gaara: ……………..

Kakashi: and that dare she came up with.

Kate: PANDA BOY!!! COOKIES!!!

Gaara: and ur point is???

Me: ………don't u guy match us up. Kakashi ur turn.

Kakashi: no to all. Itachi.

Itachi: I let sasuke live because (b/c) he can beat me sooner or later. No I will not make out with my brother………

All but kate who is running in circle: EW!!

Lee: I do love my gaara-kun!!

Neji: lee is retarted in my oppion

Me: no one cares.

Lee: I will not be naked unless gaara will take off my out fit.

Gaara: -locks lee in room of firsts- now he cant bother us. –sits on sofa-

Lee: BUT GAARA-KUN!! SHARE UR LOVE WITH ME!!

Kate: LEE STAY AWAY FROM GAARA!!!!

Lee: -silent-

Kate: yay –dances to random song that's in her head-

Me: Numa Numa??

Kate: yup

Kakashi: next.

**ItachiUchiha17   
When did Itachi get there? Oh well it doesn't matter all that matters is that he's there now. Anyhoo Itachi how do you feel about becoming blind because of your mangekyou sharigan? Do you have anything that you can't live without? Oh here's a good one Itachi. If I kidnapped you so that I could make sure Sasuke couldn't lay a finger on you (not that he could in the first place) would you hold it against me?**

Itachi: I don't regret anything. I cant live with out……is

Sasuke: his stuffed rabbit mrs. Pretty.

Itachi: …..sasuke ur dead!! –beats up sasuke-

Me: ok….

**Untamed Dragon ()  
May I add to my last question that I actually want tips on how to TAME not TALK to it. I WANT PROGRESS!(as my friend would say. She has a 3 headed artic wolf) NOTE it isn't a demon and don't you bloody say kill it that would just be telling me to commit suicide!(poofs into room. unsheathes claws like wolverines)You WILL give me tips before I lose it!**

**Oh I almost forgot!(goes back to happy mode) Here! Its a radomblack hole rift thing that you take anything u want out of it! So long as it's reasonable!(goes back to pissed mode)GIVE ME TIPS DAMN IT! (attacks Lee who is stuck under body-bind spell with claws)**

Gaara: wait isn't that that girl that has that weird demon?

Me: ya y?

-Untamed Dragon pops in-

gaara: HOLY SHIT!!!

Untamed Dragon: You WILL give me tips before I lose it!

Gaara: um….

Untamed Dragon: -happy mode-Oh I almost forgot! Here! Its a random black hole rift thing that you take anything u want out of it! So long as it's reasonable! –goes back to pissed mode-

GIVE ME TIPS DAMN IT!!!

Me: take about ur mood swings…..

Gaara: I don't know how to tame a demon!!! Shukaku I can talk to and I lisened! U have a different type of demon I don't know anything about!!!!

Untamed Dragon: -falls though trap door-

Me: lol

**BlackFlamedKitsune2000 **

**Kai: Lets get some things straight here. First Gaara is mine. Second, SASUKE **

**UCHIHA! IF YOU DARE LAY ONE FINGER ON MY SISTER'S NARUTO EVER AGAIN THE LAST **

**THING YOU'LL SEE IS ME TAKING A KUNAI AND PAINFULLY CUT AWAY PIECES OF YOUR **

**SKIN, THEN I'LL SLICE YOU OPEN AND SHOW YOU YOUR ORGANS, THEN I'LL CASTRATE YOU **

**WITH A WOODEN SPOON, & THE LAST THING I'LL DO IS I'LL RIP YOUR SHARIGAN FROM **

**YOUR EYES SOCKETS! Sorry, went a little overboard with the threats. Third, **

**Naruto is my sisters. Fourth, Sasuke, you suck and I'm taking back that chair **

**and forcing you to sit in a room that is located three feet to your left & watch **

**the teletubbies & then I'm gonna let Gai & Lee give you a make-over full of **

**youth!**

**Kit: The Power Of Youth Has Spoken!**

**Kai: Fifth, I'm get Kakashi a dental plan. Sixth, I Have taken over the Hidden **

**sound and your all invited over. Seventh, I give everyone but Sasuke a unlimited **

**supply of candy & other food like ramen.**

**Kit: Oh, Itachi you left your thong here, from last time you hid here. Oh and I **

**have evidence that Neji wears thongs see Holds up picture og Uchihacest**

**Kai: Put it away!**

**Kit: looks at picture OH SO THAT'S WERE MY UCHIHACEST PICTURES WENT! Ok how **

**about now Holds up picture of Neji in a thong,Hyuugacest, & Sandcest**

**Kai: AHH! SABAKU KIYUU!**

**Kit: dodges Kai watch it!**

**Kai: Put it away!**

**Kit: looks at pictures WHERE THE HELL DID I GET SANDCEST! HERE KAI YOU CAN **

**HAVE IT!**

**Kai: Oh makie go burnie! sents picture on fire**

**Kit: First she makes death threats, then she tries to kill me, & now she's go **

**pyro.**

**Kai: I've recovered & we need to go torture Orochimaru.**

**Both: Ja ne! Kai & Kit The Kitsune Twins**

Sauske: -pops in room with lee and gai-

Lee and gai: -gives him makeover-

Lee: YOUTH!!

Sasuke: -comes out in a green suit- laugh and u all die.

Naruto: RAMEN!! –eats ramen happly-

Kate: RAMEN!!! -joins naruto-

Neji and itachi: WHERE DID U FIND THAT?!?!?!

Gaara: what the hell is sandcast?!

Me: idk…..next

**itachi's sharingon lover **

**dear neji...i don't know why your soo mean to hinata...i meanits not her fault **

**she was born in the hyuga main branch...and your father gave up his life **

**hinata's father didn't make him..**

**and sasuke? drop dead!**

**gaara do you like coffee? or at least coke?**

**-from itachi's sharingon lover**

neji: that is the vary reason…..

sasuke: -crys in emo corner-

Kate: COFFEE WHERE!?!?! –runs around looking for non-existing coffee-

Gaara: yes I do like coffee but I don't like sweets.

Me: u like liver

Gaara: yes vary much

Lee: that is not youthful…..

Me: lee cut the youthful crap?!

Lee: ……….

Me: good boy

**Insane Teddy Bear ()**

**I dare Sasuke to go out with Naruto, Neji to go out with Garra, Itachi and **

**Kabuto dating, Sakura to die, Have a dating Shino and Kiba in there, and give **

**all of them cookies. I love you all!**

Sasuke: naruto and I are dating already.

Gaara and neji: HELL NO!!!

Kabuto: -pops in sees itachi and snuggles with him-

Itachi: get off me before I hurt u.

-a kiba and shino pop in snuggling-

shino: ……….

Kiba: where r we?

Me: a room genius

Kiba: what is the name of this room?

Me: don't know yet…..

**Naruto12123 **

**hi! me again! muhahahahahaha!i thought of some more ideas 1 of which is a name **

**for the room:the room from hell!because if itachis in there thats where a lot of **

**people are headed. oh by the way sasuke i always thought gai and lee were gay **

**together but i never had any definite proof.another of my ideas is lee... i dare **

**u to dis and/or cuss out gai to his face.and lee i also dare u to give gaara a **

**makeover in your image(for the eyebrows just cut off 2 big pieces of sasukes **

**hair because i hate him.speaking of which i dare sasuke to make out with ino not **

**sakura because sakura belongs to naruto NO ONE ELSE!i also dare sasuke to be **

**tied to a chair and for neji to bitch-slap him until he cries.and lee i have a **

**question y do u always do that 'kun' crap its annoying so cut it **

**out.kakashi..about what happened to your books...i just want u to know...I'M NOT **

**THE LEAST BIT SORRY MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!thats what u get for putting a **

**kunai up narutos ass. i dare naruto to make out with sakura**

**and then eat as much miso ramen as he wants. but i cant help but feel soory for **

**sasuke and we cant have that now can we? so itachi i dare u to apologize to **

**sasGAY for killing the uchiha clan in 32 different languages and 65 different **

**ways i dont know if there are 32 languages 65 ways but...not my problem! i also **

**dare sasuke after the last dare i gave him happens and itachi apologizes i dare **

**him to be in a room with orochimaru alone for 15 minutes.MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!i **

**also dare gaara and naruto to be tied to their chairs and tickled until they **

**cry(i'm being forced to do this i'm sorry naruto..gaara... i dont give a flying **

**crap about u) oh and lee i dare u to shave off ur eyebrows and get a new haircut **

**and an eyejob and lose the mascara.AFTER u give gaara a makeover. i cant think **

**of anything else...deserts demon u keep this up ur doin great. all of **

**yall...i'll be in touch.**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Lee: -big smile-

Gaara: oh hell no!

Lee: -chases gaara-

Gaara: -finds way into room with me and the kate on crack or something-

Lee: gaara my love come out!!

Me: lee go away!!

Kate: PANDA BOY!!!! –hugs gaara-

Gaara: its better then lee I guess…….sasuke go

-ino pops in with smexy out fit-

sasuke: Oo –starts making out on sofa-

itachi: that's just wrong……neji

neji: -gets sasuke off of ino and ties him to chair and bitch-slaps him-

-if u were wondering shino and kiba r making out-

ino: sasuke!

Me: get over it…..lee

Lee: u mean like gaara-kun? No i love my gaara-kun

-sakura pops in with slut like outfit-

naruto: -makes out with her-

kate: ew…..

gaara: ur finally normal?

Kate: PANDA BOY!! COOKIES!!!

Me: I'll take that as a no….

Kakashi: -crying-

Neji: -stops bitch-slaping sasuke-

Itachi: -starts tosay 'im sorry' in 32 languages in 65 ways-

Sasuke: -pissed-

Orochmaru: -waiting in other room for itachi to finsh-

Kate: YAY!! –ties gaara to chair-

Me and kate: -evil look-

Gaara: -small- help……

Me and kate: -tickle him-

Gaara: -cant stop laughing-

Sakura: -does the same to naruto-

Shino: -gets razer and give lee spicky hair cut and smaller eyebrows-

Lee: -crys at loss of hair-

Naruto: -starts to cry and sakura stops-

Me and kate: -laughing uncontrollable on the floor-

Gaara: -trying to get out of chair and kill us-

**Master Yoda's Padawan **

**Hello all. this is going to be hard to come up with a dare that will make the **

**victims want me to live the rest of my life in eternal suffering, but I'll try **

**my best!**

**ok:1)sasGay, i dare to admit itachi's better than you. 2)itachi, do all of the **

**sasGay haters a favor and kick sasGay's ass. 3)kakashi, you are to moon gaara. **

**4)naruto, you must make-out with the nine-tailed fox(if that's possible). **

**5)gaara, also make-out with your inner demon after kakashi's done mooning you. **

**6) stop trying to make-out with gaara. it's creepy. 7)itachi, another dare. you **

**must also strip yourself! **

**I now have a couple of requests to desert's demon. can you put jaraiaya in **

**there. i must humiliate him! also, please give everyone their favorite icecream. **

**ecxept sasGay. it's fun to watch everyone suffer, sasGay the most.**

Itachi: -pauses-

Sasuke: I hate all the people who sent these letters…..itachi is b-b-b-b-b-better t-t-then m-me.

Itachi: I beat u up all the time. Now where was i?

Sasuke: number 11

Itachi: -cont…..-

Kakashi: -moons gaara then farts- sorry….

Naruto: not possible………..

Gaara: I hate u Master Yoda's Padawan……shukaku wants me……..ew……

Me: ew….

Kate: -running in circles-

Itachi: -clothing starts to disappear-

Sasuke: Oo

Itachi: -looks for blanket and covers himself and cont…….-

Kate: COFFEE!!!! COOKIES!!! PANDA BOY!!!!!

**Teioke Sheay **

**Yo,it's me again.. I know you all missed me so admitt it! You missed me! You **

**missed me! Just ta let ya know.. Gaara's demon is called Shukaku, it has an 'H' **

**people! Also Gaara does not sleep, he has insomnia, duh! What did you think **

**those black rings were around his eyes? Make-up? Hah! That's funny.. now unless **

**I'm mistaken he can't go to sleep or else the demon Shukaku will get out, a **

**least that what it said in the anime? Am I right or am I right! Also he will **

**suffer unimaginable torture while dreaming..that's Shukaku's fault.. so you **

**can't really blame him for being cranky in the morning .. or at any other time **

**of the day...heh..yyeah...**

**Anyways Kakashi just shut-up and admitt that you are gay..there's no point in **

**argueing with me I will make it so one way or another.. and believe me I have my **

**ways.. not very pleasant ways either.. so say it now and be PROUD! Okay I'm **

**losing it.. sighs Also I have read so many fics with you and Iruka together.. **

**you 2 go great together. But I read this really scary one where Sasgay follows **

**you when you go to take a bath in this river/lake/whatever thing and he watches **

**you strip! Ew... I almost puked! Then you catch him and he trys to run away and **

**you seduce him ! Ew...shivers then you start planting kisses on his neck and **

**you start feeling sasuke up! Ew... and then you two makeout and do it by a tree! **

**Ew! I'm feeling sick again and the worst part is in this fic Sasuke's like 12 or **

**the same age as the anime when Kakashi was the teacher and Sasuke was the **

**student! Sick! There was also this one where Kakashi was going to do Sakura but **

**I stopped reading as soon as he got her dress**

**off.. people have sick minds.. ugh.. I feel dirty; think i'll take a shower **

**after this...**

**Gaara is too cute! I love you! Not that way but as an awesome super-cool kick **

**major ass freind... so do you like.. uh ...was it Mr. Fluffikens.. whatever.. **

**your panda teddy? I hope so cause' I dare you to dye him green! Then draw a **

**mustache on him! Then throw him at Naruto! **

**Sagay... go to hell...you wanna know why people hate you? Cause' your an **

**emo-bastard with no life! You chase after things you can never have for example: **

**Power over your brother, just face it he's a better ninja than you and way **

**sexier too! Naruto- I know he's drop-dead gorgeous but you can't have him, I **

**mean you got all the girls in The Hidden Leaf Village why do ya have to have **

**nartuo too? You have stupid hair and dress almost as stupid as lee in his **

**spandex.. Your character has a sad life and is pyhcotic... you go a-wall on your **

**freinds and you have this 'avenger theory' that keeps anyone from getting close **

**to you. You think your better than everyone when you are apparently not, your **

**too stuck-up cause you can't admitt when your wrong and when you do you screw it **

**up anyway. The list is endless! Blame the creator of your character! Not my **

**fault your not liked or loved.. only those wierd fangirls of yours give you **

**attention and that's only because they think your a pretty boy when**

**you're not! I want you to swim in a pool full of emo-bastard eating sharks, I **

**know... not very creative but I'm running low on sugar.. don't ask.**

**Neji I hate you for multiple reasons.. your almost as bad as sagay over there! I **

**mean you think your better than every one else to and your approach on life! **

**Destiny and fate? That's almost as bad as Lee's youthfulness! You are too **

**stuckup as well but you get better... right after Naruto kicks your ass in the **

**exams! Hah..you got beat by Naruto! But seriously Naruto is an awesome ninja and **

**you derserved it! **

**Gaara you got your ass kicked by Naruto as well so you don't have room to talk.. **

**but he changed you for the better.. I think...**

**Itachi.. I had no idea you were even in there. I think your super cool and sexy! **

**Much better than that emo-dumbass you call a brother.. heh.. Sasgay go to **

**hell..Itachi I would like to give you a different shade of purple fingernail **

**polish! But I got's a question.. What inspired you to where fingernail polish? **

**And why purple? **

**Naruto where'd you go! You ran off with that bitch Hinata didn't you?! If you **

**did it's Hinata who's going to pay! She should go out with Kiba or Shino! I **

**think Kiba's better for her but who knows maybe she'll like Shino?**

**Neji I dare you to sit in Sasgay's chair for the next two chapters and stare at **

**the wall and answer questions while doing it! No dares! **

**Sasuke slit your wrists and die! If your not dead after swimming with the **

**fishies that is..**

**Naruto run away with Gaara's teddy.. far away and hide! **

**Lee I dare you to find a more 'youthful' outfit. Something NOT spandex and don't **

**even think about tight leather..**

**Itachi find a spandex-thing just like Lee's and put it on! No cloak! And it has **

**to be black with flames on it! Haha!**

**Kakashi.. since your books are gone I think your mask should go with um'! No **

**more mask! Uh.. force him to read Shakespare ( uh.. I don't know how to spell **

**that.. I'm an itiot.. Shakes-spear) Maybe he'll turn into a gentleman... okay **

**that may never happen.. but still I can dream, right?**

**I miss anyone?.. well if I did I'll be back to humiliate you later! ****Ja Ne!**

Gaara: Shukaku sleeps now when I sleep.

Kakashi: IM NOT GAY!!!!

Gaara: no my teddy!

Lee: gaara-kun don't make me do it

Gaara: -dyes teddy green and drews stuff on it and thoughs it at a over kissed naruto-

Sasuke: LEAVE ME ALONE!!! –crys in emo chair-

Neji: -crys in fate's corner-

Itachi: thanx for the nailpolish. And Akatsuki

Shino: I am with kiba.

Me: OMG!! HE TALKS!!

Neji: -sits in chair still crying-

Sasuke: cant tied to chair……

Naruto: -hides in room of firsts with gaara's teddy-

Lee: -now in cool black marshal art uniform with gold dragon on back-

Itachi: -now in green suit-

Kakashi: -mask disappears and reads new book- I like.

**korena10 **

**Ok the only people I like in this room is Gaara who is so kickass with Shukaku, **

**Kakashi 'cause he's kickass too, and Itchi 'cause he's hot and kickass. The rest **

**of you go to the deepest pits of Hell...I hate yaoi...Have a nice day!**

**-Korena10**

gaara: im hot too…..

kakashi: -not caring-

itachi: -waves- thanx

**BloodyNekamota **

**I have a few questions for them.**

**Naruto- why the hell do you ignore Hinata?**

**Itachi- why the hell didn't you kill sasgay when you had the chance?**

**Gaara- if you hated your father so much why didin't you kill him before someone **

**else did?**

**Kakashi- why the hell do you injoy reading those perverted books, did you send a **

**lot of time with the prevy toad sage?**

**I dare sasgay to stop trying to kill my darling Itatchi, you stupid gay assed **

**emo! I dont see why the girls like you.**

Naruto: ………..i like sasuke, sakura and hinata. I DON'T KNOW WHO TO CHOSE!

Itachi: he may kill me someday

Kiba: slim chance though

Itachi: yup….

Gaara: I was not allowed anywhere near my father b/c of that reason…..

Kakashi: -ignoring-

Sasuke: again tried to chair…….

Me: well that's all of them.

Gaara: that is?

Neji: she just said that.

Lee: GOOD NIGHT ALL MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!!!

**In other room**

Kate: Zzzzzz

Me: ok then…..um the room will now be called –random drum roll- ROOM OF TORMENT!!!!! Oh and if all of u don't know what the room of firsts is, it's the room where gaara get dragged into and thing happed.

Gaara: I got raped…..

Me: ……Jiraiya, ino, sakura, kiba, shino, kabuto, and orochmaru r in there next chappie. Cya then!

Kate: COFFEE!!!

(A/N: people do not make ur questions to long please. Its hard to follow)


	6. No title but there something here lol

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything but me and kate owns herself and staven owns himself.

(A/N im soooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't made a new story but I was having some relationship problems and I kept getting in trouble and shit im sorry so here it is and **plz don't make the questions to long and I know there are lots of ppl but its hard to follow and it takes a lot of time to read. **Thanks. So here it is the next chappie to Ask the Annoying Naruto People)

**In other room:**

Me: welcome back everyone -smiles-

Gaara: yea welcome to the Room of Torment……and I still cant find the fucken door

Me: believe it or not kate is in the room with the others lol

Gaara: so people can ask her???

Me: yea and see wat she would say. So lets see how everyone is doing.

**In Room of Torment:**

Kakashi: Why hello everyone and welcome back to this wonderful room –smiles lightly-

Sakura: wats wrong with him???

Sasuke: -now not tied to chair but is being hugged by Ino- Ino get off me….

Ino: never sasuke!! –cuddles with saskue-

Kate: -wakes up- where am i???

Kabuto: stuck in the same room with us. Though I wonder y gaara is aloud there with raven??

Me: because kabuto gaara may or will kill all of u and I like him here plus I want to torcher kate for a little lol

Shino: ….

Kiba: ur not a nice friend

Kate: im used to it…

Neji: shes a caged bird like us…

Lee: is neji going emo????

Me: nope that's my job lol

Gaara: ….right….

Itachi: -sleeping still-

Naruto: -sleeping next to itachi-

Oro: ….i want out….or else

Me: or else wat?

Oro: I will send my cursed ninja after u –insert evil laugh here-

Me: ok then…we have lots of stuff to do so yea first question is…

**Teioke Sheay **

**No! Sasuke's tied to a chair?! How are we sposed to kill him then? ...Guess I'll **

**have to be creative.. how about take off his shoes and pull up his pants **

**knee-high- ya know what screw that why do I give a shit if his clothes burn.. **

**stick his legs (knee high) in some acid and make Naruto, Itachi, and whoever the **

**hell else cares watch him scream in pain and agony...and if he doesn't scream, **

**make him.. ( this doesn't go agaist chair rules b/c he can sit and watch his **

**feet burn or disapate or..or.. **

**K is Gay. End of story.**

**Neji quit crying, it makes you even more girly.**

**Naruto .. burn his teddy and come back now.. **

**Gaara ha! I gave you a teddy and am having it burned! **

**Ja Ne.. I don't have anything else to say right now..you said make the q/dares **

**shorter so there you go. (I know mine were god awful long.) **

**TS someone you should hate and fear. PS: Kate, lay off the coffee.. and **

**sweets.. and..**

Everyone: Oo

Me: even im not that evil Oo

Kakashi: im guess the 'K' is me and not im not gay –bows like a gentle men-

Naji: damn…

Naruto: -sleeping with Mr. Fluffy Kins-

Gaara: I want my teddy –pouts-

Me: thank u TS –smiles-

Kate: COFFEE WHERE!?!?!?!!? –looks for non-existing coffee-

Ino: next plz

**abagail cash **

**hi guys!Naruto I can't believe you!You broke Hinata's heart!And you were my **

**favorite character.I hate you Sasuke!Gaara I love you and all but(hits over head **

**with stick)that was for hurting Lee.Neji you rock!You are not a slut!**

Naruto: -still sleeping-

Shino: …

Sakura: awww poor hinata

Lee: naruto that is not youthful at all

Jiraiya: kids hes sleeping…………

Sakura: so?

Jiraiya: nvm…

**BlackFlamedKitsune2000 **

**A click can be heard as two girls turn on a camera**

**Kit: Gaara, Sandcest is what happens when you sleep with your brother or sister **

**(In background Kai violently shudders), or your brother and sister sleep **

**together. Oh and sorry Sasuke wait I'm not sorry... KAI SASUKE TOUCHED NARUTO!**

**Kai: Has a very dark evil sadistic smile on her face Oh he did, did he? **

**Sasuke, I do recall telling you that if you ever so much as layed a finger on my **

**sister Naruto, that the last thing you would see would be me taking a kunai and **

**painfully cutting away pieces of you skin & then I would slice you open and show **

**you your organs, then i would castrate you with a wooden spoon, & the last thing **

**I would do is rip your sharingan from your eyes sockets, right?**

**Kit: RIGHT!**

**Kai: I only offer this advice: I would start sleeping with one eye open, or not **

**sleeping at all. For I shall forever be stalking you in the shadows waiting for **

**the perfect moment to strike, and when I do you won't know what hit you, Oh and **

**I'm on my way over there to kidnap Orochimaru cause he escaped, but if **

**DesertsDemon would be so kind as to make sure she returns him when she's done **

**with him he can stay if you don't let him escape, Cause I like setting him on **

**fire when I'm bored & can we visit, pwease?**

**Kit: Pretty pwease?**

**Kai: We need to go and I like the green spandex Sasuke, It suits you, but they **

**forgot one thing... magicaly pops up behind Sasuke and gives him a bowl cut **

**then takes a ton of blackmail pictures & askes Naruto for an autogrphed picture **

**Now he's perfect & I got... BLACKMAIL! Oh here! Gives autographed Naruto **

**picture to Kit**

**Kit: Thanx! Well we need to go! Ja ne! Kai & Kit The Kitsune Ninja Twins!**

**P.S. I'm watching you, Sasuke! Kai**

**P.P.S. I love you Naruto, thanks for the picture! Kit**

-random TV turns on in the room. Kit and kai r on-

Everyone: -watchs-

Me: kai I can tell u I have no need to let anyone go just yet

Sasuke: NO U CANT COME IN HERE!!! –hides in a dark corner looking around-

Naruto: -half asleep- wat the hell just happened???

Kate: haha ur clueless

Gaara: if I do recall from wat raven told me ur clueless like naruto most of the time…

Naruto: SISTER!!! –huggles kate-

Kate: wtf?

Shino: …….

Kiba: …..next…

**ItachiUchiha17 **

**Neji I think your awesome and all but you are an asshole so to torture you I'm **

**tying you to a chair and you are going to watch a nonstop block of . . . Barney **

**and friends for a week (evil laugh). Naruto I dare you to mess around with **

**Hinata and leave that tramp Sakura alone. Sasuke jump of a cliff and die you **

**asshole. Last but not least Itachi I'm kidnapping you and you're putting on this **

**blue bunny outfit too.**

Gaara: I need to kill this sandcast now b/c that just wrong….

Oro: hey u never know

Kabuto: that's the weird thing…

Itachi: -kidnapped-

(itachi will be answer questions from a mic in another room since he's going to be forced into a bunny suit lol)

Neji: NEVER!!!! –rams head into wall and blacks out-

Kakashi: wow that was smart….

-hinata pops in next to naruto blushing-

Naruto: -stares at hinata-

Sasuke: and u people wonder y im emo…..

Me: hey sasuke POWER TO THE EMO!!!

Sasuke: …..right……

Gaara: r u ok???

Me: yea

Gaara: ok then...

**korena10 **

**Gaara- you are hot i just forgot to type that in(Im Sorry!)That sucks that you **

**got raped by a crazed fangirl!**

**Itachi- i love the nailpolish! whats your opinion on Tobi?**

**Kakashi- Hi! What would you do if I took all your Icha Icha Paradise books and **

**burned them?**

**Like I said before the rest of you can go to hell... well except Sakura cause **

**shes cool. D**

**can you bring her in if she isnt already here please**

Gaara: how many fan girls do I have????

Sasuke: tons more then me….

Itachi: -reachs for mic- idk…I think he's a good boy….at least that's wat he keep saying

Kakashi: I don't like reading porn anymore I like classic books now.

-guy random pops in-

Guy: -points to kakashi- who r u and wat have u done with the real kakashi?

Lee: GUY!! –runs to hug guy-

-the whole sunset wave thing happens as they hug-

Gaara: that was gay….

Me: ur telling me??

Sakura: well I have a fan –dances-

**Hihi this ish Lady Dei here I dare Sasugay wear a chicken suit and run around and sing LALALA IM A GAY EMO CHICKEN HEAD 50times and Itachi i dare you to cross dress and wear a pink frilly dress and and I dare Sasgay to stay away from Naruto for 2 months Naruto I want you to marry Hinata to make her happy Neji I want you to kick Sasgay's ass cause his yaoi-ness ish making Hinata sad and dun dun LEE I DARE YOU TO SING IF YOU WERE GAY BY Avenue Q and Kakashi,Garra,Raven-san, and Kate-san here's some cookies and ramen for chu ()**

**And Itachi YOU HAFTA WEAR A BONNET AND CARRY A BASKET AND SKIP AROUND AND YOU CANT STOP UNTILL I SAY SO! .O Ja Ne Lady Dei**

Me: lmao those dares for itachi and sasuke will show up in the next chappie lol

Naruto: -hugs hinata-

Hinata: -turns red and hugs back-

Shino: that good for hinata

Oro: holy shit he talks!?

Kiba: duh

Neji: -out cold-

Ino: y did neji do that?

Sakura: ino pig that's really late

Kabuto: he didn't want to watch barney

Kate: who would?

Guy and lee: -raises their hands-

Gaara: no suprize there…

Kate: COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –hides all the cookies and eats them- MY COOKIES!!!!!!!!!

Me: well that's all the stuff….aww that was short –sad- oh well night all

**In other room:**

Me: well it was something…thanks for not making them to long but im tired I need to sit down….

Gaara: -stole only chair- sorry cant help

Me: ………-sits on gaara's lap- yea u can lol

Gaara: and y do u keep me here?

Me: b/c I can lol

Gaara: ……

Someone: wtf? Raven????

Gaara: who r u?

Someone: my name is jun….and y do u ave raven in ur lap???

Me: he took to only chair and he's not moving

Jun: right….

Me: well…w.e I got to end this and we will fight about this some other time

Gaara: _thinking: how many fan-girls do I have??_


	7. DO U STILL WANT THIS TO CONTINUE?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but myself. I wish I did though…

Me: hey people its me. I was thinking about discontinuing this story since I haven't gotten very many requests to do anything….

Gaara: -fake cry- boo hoo does this mean we are all let go??

Me: I don't know yet… I have to see what everyone thinks. If I get more things to do or to take this in a whole new way then I will continue but as of yet its up to them.

Lee: NOOOO!! THIS CAN NOT HAPPEN!

Me: it can and may happen you know. So yea tell me what u think maybe u can change the whole way this is done or fix something to make it better. Thanks for the support


	8. I'm sorry but this maybe the end

The end...

Me: ok I have come to a conclusion……

Kakshi: well what is it?

Me: im letting u all go….-pushes a secret botten under desk-

Everyone: -starts for the door-

Gaara: so that's it?

Me: yea I haven't had many reviews and I cant think of anything to do for u guys so im shutting it all down…..this will be the last chappie of this story….

-everyone but me kate and gaare have left-

Me: -head down to the main room- well I better clean up…

Kate: I'll help. starts cleaning

Gaara: -stands there watching-

Me: well the door is open and there are no questions anymore…..so u can leave

Gaara: I don't want to. I hate to say it but it was fun to watch everyone get torchered by their fans. And I want it to go on.

Me: everyone left and went back to their lives. There r no more questions. No more ideas. No more nothing anymore.

Gaara: u sound like me and u need so stop.

Me: y should i? there is no more. Im done I wish it was a populare as it was but its not anymore and im getting busy….i hate to leave and I hate to end it but I cant think of anything else to do but stop it im sorry gaara but its over…

Kate: ….

Gaara: fine u know where to find me if u want to start this up again. –half way through the door he turns- u really disappointed me…

Me: GET OUT!

Gaara: -turns and walks away-

Kate: I think I will leave u alone…-walks out of the room-

Me: -sits down on the couch and stares at the wall in front of me a tear falls down my face- it's the right thing to do…..its the end...


	9. HELP im starting again! :DDDD

Gaara: -walks into the old room- hmmm never thought I would be back here anytime soon…

Gaara: -walks into the old room- hmmm never thought I would be back here anytime soon….-walks around abit and ends up in the old office-

Me: -cleaning up under a table-

Gaara: hey what r u doing here?

Me: -bumps head on table- owie….-rubs head- don't scare me like that im jumpyin places like this –turns around to see Gaara- what r u doing here….thought u went back home…

Gaara: I did for a while but I kinda missed it here….i loved tortchering the people in here…I want this place to be as it was….funny…

Me: u liked it here…

Gaara: well yea…remember the time with kate and her coffee?

Me: yea she scared everyone including u –laughs-

Gaara: DID NOT!!

Me: lmao sure it didn't .

Gaara: damn straight.

Me: well it doesn't matter now….no one like it anymore….i had to stop updating it but I got so busy with school and friends that I got a HUGE mind block….though the fan seem to bring in a lot of people….maybe we can start with u??

Gaara: ME?!

Me: yea u and Sasuke r like the most liked….kinda…YEAH! –jumps up onto feet- lets start with questions with u and move from there –smiles-

Gaara: will people read this?

Me: I hope so…I want to start this up again –smiles- LET IT BEGIN!!

Gaara: im going to regret coming here …..

Me: don't worry u can get the people that the fan ask for and u can stay up here with me but u have to answer question and do have to do stuff at the fan's request ok deal?

Gaara:….. deal…..

Me: OK! Please my fans plz!! Give me some questions and things for Gaara-kun to do and add some others in here to do funny stuff PLEASE IM BEGGING U!! 3


	10. yayz someone wrote me :D I LOVE THEM!

Me: yayz my first and only review :D thank u CandyCoatedCute :D

Me: yayz my first and only review :D thank u CandyCoatedCute :D

Gaara: and what does she say?

Me: oh ''''

CandyCoatedCute

So here are some dares!

Itachi- Use some helium to make your voice sound high.

Sasuke- Throw pink water baloons at Itachi(he can't dodge).

Naruto- Stand on you head for 20 mins.

Gaara: -smiles evil like-

Me: not very scary but they r funny XD

Gaara: be right back –leaves-

Me: alone ..

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Gaara: -walks in with three knocked out bodies in a bag- back

Me: -reading an anime magize- finally…LET IT BEGIN!!

Naruto: -wakes up- OMFG GAARA!! WHAT THE HELL!?

Sasuke: stop yelling loser……ur making my head hurt

Me: welcome back :D

Naruto: WHAT!!

Itachi: crap im back the the hell room……

Gaara: so I didn't kill u……what a sham……

Sasuke: ITACHI!!

Me: WAIT……sasuke u will have ur fun now read the dares

Itachi: -- never. Not in a MILLION years

Gaara: do it or well will fight again and u will lose

Itachi: fine………but im not scared

Naruto: -already standing on head and face all red-

Sasuke: don't die now naruto……

Naruto: -faints-

Me: well that didn't last long……-hands itachi his helium-

Itachi: -sucks in the helium and in a super high voice- I hate u CandyCoatedCute --

Everyone but naruto: -falls over laughing-

Me: ok sasuke here r u pink water bollons now have some fun :D

Itachi in high voice: oh shit –trys to run-

Gaara: -shakles itachi to the wall so he can move-

Itachi: -crys-

Sasuke: -start thowing- muhahahahahahaha

Me: lolz god I missed this :D

Gaara: yea me too :)

Me: OMG HE SMILES!! –points a gaara- THE WORLD IS ABOUT TO END!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Gaara: --

Me: :D more fun and dears plz :D


End file.
